


Winter Wear

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fenris lives in a shitty apartment and Hawke is worried that he's going to get sick, Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke knew that Fenris didn’t like the cold, as much as he insisted that he couldn’t feel it. So when the weather started to turn, he made sure that Fenris wouldn’t get chilled and sick, even if it meant wrapping the smaller man in many layers of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wear

When the weather started to turn colder, Garrett began to get concerned about Fenris. The man was used to warmer climates and with all the freezing weather come over from Fereldan, living in such a rundown apartment couldn’t have been good for his health. Being a stubborn man, Fenris always insisted that he didn’t feel the cold, although Garrett saw him rubbing his hands together for warmth often while they were out.

“Fenris, it’s me. Are you in?” Garrett called out as he quickly shut the apartment door behind him.

He really didn’t want to make the place colder than it already was, especially since the apartment didn’t have any working heating. Not only did the apartment not have heating, but one of the windows was smashed, allowing the winter air in.

“I’m in here.” came the gruff reply.

Hawke bit his lip as he walked towards the bedroom where Fenris’ voice had come from. He definitely sounded like he had a stuffy nose. Well, that’s what happens when you never wear shoes and insist on staying in one of the shadiest places in all of Kirkwall.

If Fenris actually put some effort in, the apartment could look rather nice. In its current state however, it was horrible. Shards of glass lay on the floor near the window, from where some drunken man on the street below had thrown a rock at it. The wallpaper was beginning to peel, revealing a dusty shade of yellow. For the most part, the apartment was empty since Fenris didn’t have many personal belongings, but there was a large sofa, a couple of arm chairs, and few books that Fenris had been attempting to learn to read from.

Garrett had asked if Fenris wanted to move in with him once before, since he lived in a big house and he had a lot of spare room, but when it was mentioned Fenris became distant and acted weirdly. He wanted to ask again but Hawke knew that Fenris liked having somewhere private to retreat to when he was having a bad day, or when he just wanted to be alone.

“You’re sick.” Garrett stated when he laid his eyes on his boyfriend.

Sitting in his usual seat, Fenris looked up as Hawke entered the room. He looked cold; the bare skin on his arms was covered in goose bumps. Also, the man’s tanned cheeks were slightly flushed which only convinced Garrett further that he was getting sick.

“I’m not sick Hawke.” Fenris replied, trying to keep his expression neutral.

The concern about his health was nice, if a little unnecessary.

“It’s just a bit chilly. I’m _fine_.”

Slumping down in the chair opposite Fenris, Garrett rubbed at his own arms to keep himself warm.

“It’s not ‘just a bit chilly’; it’s fucking freezing in here! And _I_ used to spend my winters ankle deep in snow.” He said.

Fenris smirked before returning back to his neutral expression. He shook his head slowly.

“I said I’m fine Hawke.”

_‘Fine’ my pretty little ass._ Garrett thought as he looked over the loose fitting tank top and leggings that Fenris was wearing. _You don’t even have any winter wear._

The previous year, Garrett had bought Fenris a scarf since he had rejected the idea of Garrett buying him a whole new wardrobe. But when his apartment got broken into, for the third time since he had moved it, it was stolen along with a toaster and a few bottles of wine.

“Fen _please_ you’ll get ill if you stay here!”

Fenris sighed and massaged his temples.

“Hawke.”

“Stay with me.”

“ _Garrett_.”

He was looking at Fenris with his attempted puppy eyes. Why everyone kept insisting that _he_ was the one that made puppy eyes all of the time Fenris had no idea, it was clearly Hawke who always used it to try and get his way.

“At least until the weather gets warmer,” Garrett continued. “Please Fenris you’re freezing in here, like a little icy fen-cicle.”

It took a bit more persuading, eyelash batting, and strategic kissing, but he eventually got Fenris to agree to stay with him. Fenris had stayed over for a few days a couple times before, but somehow this seemed like a relationship milestone. Fenris decided that he wasn’t going to think too deeply into it, Garrett was simply worried about his health and living situation, and was being kind and offering to let him stay somewhere warmer. He wasn’t suggesting that Fenris move in officially, yet.

The Hawke family house was empty, and had been for a while. With Carver and Bethany off living their lives and travelling, the house felt too large for just Garrett and the dog. It was great that Fenris was staying, even if it wasn’t a permanent thing.

Warm air hit them as they entered and Garrett could see Fenris immediately relax into the heat of the house. Normally, he would never have to put the heating on, his Ferelden blood and high tolerance for cold would keep him warm, but it had been especially cold for the past week.

“See? You’re looking better already!” Garrett smiled at the smaller man, who was still shivering, but he could tell that Fenris was trying to stop the involuntary movements.

Fenris watched the taller man walk towards his bedroom and motion towards him to follow, so he did.

There was something about Hawke’s bedroom that Fenris always liked, although any bedroom that didn’t have mould growing on the ceiling, like his own did, was a likeable one. Plus, Fenris was quite fond of the soft sheets that Garrett had, although he would never admit to it.

When Fenris entered the room, Hawke was holding out a big black coat in his direction. It was worn and long, and Fenris was certain that it didn’t belong to the other man. The coat was far too narrow to be Garrett’s, the man’s shoulders were too broad to have fitted into it.

“Is there any reason you’ve got that out?” Fenris asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yes. You’re cold and I’m not going to let you freeze.” Garrett explained as he continued to wave the coat around. “It’s Carver’s old coat but I really don’t think he’d mind, I’d give you mine but it would probably go down to your ankles.”

Fenris let out a sigh and tried to stop the smile that was tugging at his lips; this man really would be the death of him.

“Hawke, I said I was fine.”

“Your teeth only just stopped chattering and you sneezed twice on the way over here, now _hush_ and put the coat on.”

Taking the coat out of Garrett’s hands, Fenris quickly shrugged it on. For something that looked so tatty, it was surprisingly cosy. Hawke smiled, although it was a bit big, the coat looked better on Fenris than it ever did on Carver.

“Good! Now get into bed and warm up.” Garrett said gesturing towards the bed.

At that, Fenris just raised an eyebrow.

“I’m wearing a coat; do I really need to get under a duvet too?” He asked.

He wasn’t even cold anymore, not with the coat and Hawke’s functional central heating. Fenris wasn’t surprised that Garrett acting so much like a mother hen. Ever since he was younger he was looking after Bethany and Carver and making sure they didn’t get sick. Even now he checks that Anders’ is eating, that Merrill’s little home doesn’t get broken into, and that Isabela doesn’t end up getting arrested. Garrett is just someone who looks out for his family.

“Yes, because otherwise you’ll get cold and then sick.” The puppy eyes were back. “ _Please_ Fen.”

Fenris allowed a small smile to work its way onto his face, it was comforting that he wanted to make sure that Fenris wasn’t cold although wearing a coat in bed was a bit impractical.

Just to humour his boyfriend, he got into the bed and pulled the covers up. The sheets smelt like Garrett and, if it wasn’t for the fact that wearing a coat made it quite uncomfortable to lie down, he could see himself happily staying in bed for the remainder of the day.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and keep me warm?” Fenris asked with a smirk.

He didn’t need to ask twice as Hawke quickly joined him in the bed. Immediately, he felt even warmer. Garrett was pretty much a walking, talking, human heater.

“Nice and warm? Good.”

Hawke wrapped his arms around the smaller man and began to nuzzle his bearded chin against Fenris’ neck. Fenris’ deep chuckle vibrated through his chest, making Garrett laugh too. It was well known to Garrett that Fenris’ neck was incredibly ticklish, and it was a fact that he revelled in using to his advantage. Hearing Fenris laugh was a rare experience and he just wanted to hear it more often.

“Just because I’m used to hotter weather doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to handle the cold.” Fenris said, as though it really mattered.

Garrett pressed a chaste kiss to the underside of Fenris’ jaw.

“Mm, so you weren’t just going to spend the winter drinking tea in attempt to keep warm then?”

When Garrett didn’t receive a response he shook his head and laughed again.

“I know you too well, you’re just too stubborn. Besides, it’s better here in bed with me than in your freezer of an apartment right?”

“Definitely.”

Fenris ran his fingers slowly through Garrett’s hair. _Maybe living together wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I could get used to moments like this._ Placing a light kiss to the top of Garrett’s head, he smiled. _That’s a conversation for another day though._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short attempt at writing something fluffy.
> 
> This was written at 4am, I've checked over it but there may still be some mistakes. IF you spot any errors feel free to mention them to me so that I can correct them, thanks.


End file.
